De regalos y compras navideñas
by Daryis-san
Summary: Siendo la víspera de navidad las peleas entre Shaoran y Touya por Sakura no cesan; por esa razón tendrán que hacer compras navideñas de último momento y de paso encontrar el regalo para Sakura.


**De regalos y compras navideñas**

Summary: Siendo la víspera de navidad las peleas entre Shaoran y Touya por Sakura no cesan; por esa razón tendrán que hacer compras navideñas de último momento y de paso encontrar el regalo para Sakura.

Disclaymer: Este fic participa en el reto especial de la comunidad Sakuriana de navidad, los personajes pertenecen a las Clamp y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

Siendo la víspera de navidad es normal que las familias se reúnan a pasar un rato agradable, ameno y divertido con sus seres queridos; en estas fechas es cuando quieres limar asperezas, reconciliarte con quien has tenido riñas y diferencias y como se dice en muchos sitios "llevar la fiesta en paz" porque es la época perfecta para perdonar y ser perdonado, porque lo que más queremos por estas fechas es reunirnos a pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestros seres queridos, amigos y familiares; es tradición en lugares como en América reunirse a hacer la novena de aguinaldos, decorar la casa al estilo navideño y lo más importante decorar el árbol de navidad en el cual se dejaran los regalos de noche buena; en otros países esto se hace mas por el lado comercial que tradicional y religioso; en países como Japón los habitantes se han acostumbrado a poner algunas luces y accesorios navideños solo porque les parece bonito es decir de una manera superficial, pero sin dejar de lado el significado de la unión y el amor, es normal que veas en las casas japonesas los típicos árboles de navidad y algunas luces navideñas en puertas y ventanas, que veas que las familias se reúnen a hablar de temas triviales para hacerse compañía y pasar una amena noche buena, y a las doce como es debido se hace la respectiva entrega de regalos en las cuales expresas tu gratitud y diferentes sentimientos hacia aquellas personas que significan algo para ti, hermoso momento ¿cierto? Pero no en todos los lugares de Japón se podía respirar ese aire de paz que te da la navidad, o bueno en un hogar en especifico todo parece un verdadero caos por estas fechas.

_Ding dong_

-¡Shaoran llegaste! – abre feliz la puerta de la casa una hermosa joven de 18 años, de suave piel, estatura mediana, cabellos castaños cortos y unos impactantes ojos verdes que cuando sonríe (cosa que por lo general hace) brillan de una manera espléndida que te hacen sentir simpatía y cariño inmediato; su nombre Sakura Kinomoto.

-Hola Sakura, perdón por tardar tanto en llegar – responde al feliz saludo un joven de 19 años, piel algo trigueña, alto, de desordenados cabellos chocolates y poseedor de una penetrante mirada ámbar, serio, pero que cada que ve a la chica que esta frente a él, sus ojos se vuelven lo más cálidos posibles, es de China pero desde hace ya varios años reside en Japón, su nombre chino es Xiao Lang Li pero en Japón se pronuncia Shaoran y de hecho le gusta más que le digan así.

-Tranquilo pasa, te estábamos esperando – le responde feliz.

-Habla solo por ti – gruñe un hombre de unos 23 años de edad , muy apuesto, piel blanca pero algo quemada, ojos negros y cabellos castaños oscuros que parecieran negros, es bastante alto y tiene un muy buen formado cuerpo su nombre Touya Kinomoto.

-Hermano no molestes – le regaña Sakura.

-Solo digo la verdad, no soporto al mocoso ese – le responde viendo terriblemente mal a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Como si tu opinión importara – responde al ataque Shaoran cuyo ceño se ha fruncido notablemente.

-¡Por supuesto que importa! No me agradas mocoso lo que significa que no te dejare cerca del monstruo.

-¡A Sakura no le digas monstruo y no soy ningún mocoso! – le dice alzando el tono de voz.

-Es mi hermana y le digo como quiera y por supuesto que eres un mocoso, eres menor que yo – le dice con autosuficiencia.

-Tengo 19 años, ya soy mayor de edad, por supuesto que no soy ningún mocoso, además no es mi culpa que ciertas personas no maduren – sonríe al saber que el golpe que ha dado ha sido duro, al ver la cara contraída de su umm "oponente".

-¿A quién le dijiste inmaduro mocoso? – Touya ha apretado fuertemente sus puños en señal de amenaza.

-Pues a ti ¿Quién si más? No veo ningún otro inmaduro por aquí – responde viendo hacia todos lados y luego devolviendo la mirada hacia Touya sosteniéndosela mientras también empuña los nudillos.

-Ya verás – le responde totalmente con ira dispuesto a pasar de las palabras a los golpes y Shaoran lo espera sin moverse si quiera, esperando su momento de ataque, pero no cuentan con la intervención de un tercero.

-¡Ustedes dos ya basta! – Grita la menor de los 3 que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la "amena charla" – ¡me tienen harta con sus tontas peleas, cada que se ven es lo mismo, mas les vale que se aprendan a comportar porque no les aguantare más cosas de esas, hasta Kero se comporta mejor que ustedes dos!

Dicho eso la castaña sale totalmente enfadada de la sala dejando a los dos hombres totalmente callados, sentados en el gran mueble obviamente cada uno sentado a un extremo del sofá, al rato baja Kero en su forma falsa viéndolos de una manera burlona, con esa mirada de que sabe algo que ellos no.

-Hicieron enfadar mucho a Sakurita esta vez – les dice mientras sonríe perversamente.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos muñeco de goma – le responde mordazmente Touya mientras Shaoran solo gruñe.

-Que los castigara – suelta rápidamente Kero y se va de la sala, omitiendo la forma en que Touya le ha llamado.

-¿Qué sabes tú? – le pregunta retadoramente Shaoran haciendo que Kero pare un momento y luego se gire viéndolos fijamente, mientras una vez más sonríe de manera perversa.

-Suéltalo de una vez – le sigue amenazadoramente Touya.

-No les diré nada, lero lero lero lero –comienza infantilmente Kero mientras empieza a danzar cómicamente y los dos hombres presentes aguantan a duras penas las ganas de golpearlo – lero lero pero solo les diré una cosa más, ¿ya le compraron el regalo de navidad a Sakura?

-Por supuesto que sí – contestan ambos a la vez jactándose de tener ya en su poder el que según ellos será el mejor regalo para la chica.

-Pero apuesto que no le compraron lo que en verdad quería ella – les dice de manera misteriosa.

-No sé de que hablas muñequito, pero sé que lo que le compre, le gustara – le responde Sharoan.

-Pues yo sé que mi regalo será el que más le guste a ella – refuta Touya.

-Y yo les garantizo que no es lo que ella quiere – habla una vez más Kero – es decir todos sabemos lo sencilla y buena que es Sakura y les dirá que les gusta lo que regalen, así en verdad no le guste –ante tales declaraciones los jóvenes asienten.

-Que quieres para que me digas que es – dice inmediatamente Touya y Shaoran se golpea mentalmente por no ocurrírsele antes ofrecer algo a cambio de tan valiosa información.

-Les diré a ambos con una condición – ellos asienten y el sonríe perversamente una vez más – Tu mocoso me traerás la última edición de Mortal Kombat y tu, señor gruñón me traerás la última edición de Resident evil, si no me prometen que me traerán eso no les diré.

Al mismo tiempo ambos asienten y sueltan un suspiro de resignación y kero procede a darles la información anhelada.

-Escuche la otra vez que Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo y le decía que había visto un pequeño broche en forma de flor de loto, y también había visto una sencilla pulsera de plata cuyos dijes eras distintas flores, según ella estaba enamorada de esos accesorios y sería muy feliz si los tuviera consigo; cuando Tomoyo le sugirió que porque no le decía a uno de ustedes que se la compraran, ella negó rotundamente diciendo que no los quería importunar y que sea lo que ustedes le regalaran ella iba a quedar conforme – finalizo el pequeño guardián de las cartas Sakura

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunta Shaoran –pensé que sería algo más.

-No me extraña el monstruo es muy sencillo – concluye el mayor en lo que Kero sale de la sala y minutos después vuelve a la sala con una hoja entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Esta es una foto de lo que ella vio, pero no se en donde se consiguen – les muestra un recorte donde se ven los accesorios, cada uno de ellos toman una parte haciendo que se rompa la foto y que Touya quede con la imagen el broche y Shaoran con la de la pulsera.

-¡Touya, Shaoran, necesito que me hagan un gran favor! – dice sonriente Sakura ahora que ha vuelto a la sala y se percata de la presencia de kero y que los tres están extrañamente calmados y porque no decirlo, misteriosos.

-¡Kero! No les habrás dicho nada ¿cierto? – pregunta la maestra de cartas.

-¿Cómo crees? yo no hice nada, me declaro inocente de toda acusación – se defiende el guardián.

-Sakura ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos?- pregunta con cierto temor Shaoran.

-Monstruo suéltalo ya – le dice con desconfianza Touya.

-Es que verán, se me han olvidado hacer unas compras navideñas de último momento y necesito que ustedes las hagan – les dice con una sonrisa de esas enormes – y no me pueden decir que no.

-Estas de broma monstruo – le responde Touya visiblemente enojado y porque no decirlo aterrado.

-Sakura –Shaoran suelta un gran suspiro antes de seguir – odio admitirlo pero tu hermano tiene razón, dime por favor que esto es una broma y de muy mal gusto.

-Pues lamento decírtelo mi querido Shaoran, pero no lo es – le responde como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – verán necesito que traigan unas cosas del supermercado y otras más del centro comercial, no es nada del otro mundo.

-Y si no es nada del otro mundo ¿por qué no vas tú? – le reta Touya.

-Porque tengo que hacer la cena navideña, arreglar la casa, ayudarle a papá, terminar de empacar unos regalos y alistarme ¿les parece poco?

-Por supuesto que no es poco, pero – una vez mas Shaoran suspira – amor son las 3 de la tarde, es 24 de Diciembre las calles están atestadas de gente, hay un tráfico terrible, razón por la cual no llegue temprano y no me quiero ni imaginar cómo están los centros comerciales supermercados y demás –termina por decir.

-Pues se aguantan, eso les servirá para que tu y mi hermano se aprendan a llevar bien, lo que dije hace un momento es cierto, ya me cansa sus discusiones tan bobas y sin sentidos y no solo a mí, a los demás también y hoy es la noche de navidad vamos a estar con nuestros amigos y no aguantare escenas como la anterior, así que de castigo se van los dos, y hay de ustedes que en la fiesta discuten; espero que con esto aprendan – y mientras ella les decía todo eso los iba arrastrando a la salida de la casa con la lista de cosas por comprar – suerte en sus compras y ojala las cosas lleguen en buen estado ¿entendido?

-P…pero – el pero queda hay, pues la joven les ha cerrado la puerta en la cara y suspirando no les queda más que acceder de muy mala gana.

Mientras en la casa Kinomoto, Sakura y Kero están muertos de risa en el sofá

-¿No crees que se te paso la mano hija? – pregunta el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto que ha observado todo y también tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Para nada papá, eso les enseñara a dejar de pelearse por todo, es muy molesto –dice inflando sus cachetes de manera cómica.

-Admito que sus peleas son molestas, pero siempre divierten a los demás discutiendo por sencilleces.

-Pues a mí no me divierten para nada, tienen que entender que uno es mi hermano y el otro es mi novio y que a los dos los amo con el corazón pero de distinta forma, al igual que a ti papá – le dice Sakura mientras le da un cálido abrazo que por supuesto es recibido.

-Eso todos los sabemos, esperemos que tu idea de resultado y aprendan la lección, que sin importar la forma a todos nos quieres, y ahora vamos a alistar todo hija.

-Siii – contesta feliz disponiéndose a hacer todo lo de la reunión y pidiendo interiormente porque ese par no se mate.

Mientras en las frías calles de Tomoeda un par de apuestos jóvenes van caminando muertos de frio mientras gruñen cosas ininteligibles.

-No puedo creer que Sakura me haga esto a mí, soy su novio y sabe que detesto estar rodeado de tantas personas a parte del frio que está haciendo y ni siquiera me dejo sacar una chaqueta – se va quejando Li

-Ese monstruo me las pagara, soy su hermano y no se supone que tenga que pasar por estas cosas – se queja también Kinomoto.

Los dos se ven de una manera totalmente retadora y en sus miradas pareciera que salieran chispas y rayos, el aire de rivalidad se siente en el ambiente y nadie se atreve a pasar en medio de estos dos "compañeros" de compras navideñas.

-Escucha mocoso – comienza Kinomoto.

-Que no soy ningún mocoso – le reclama Li.

-Para mí lo eres, y no me interrumpas en lo que voy a decir – ante la mirada dura que le dirige Kinomoto, a Li no le queda más que asentir con la cabeza curioso de lo que dirá– lo primero es conseguir el regalo de Sakura y ya de ahí ir a hacer las compras navideñas.

-No estoy de acuerdo Kinomoto – espeta Li – para empezar los almacenes lo cierran temprano y no me quiero imaginar lo que nos hará Sakura si llegamos sin sus compras.

-Pero la idea es conseguir cuanto antes el regalo del monstruo – Li al escuchar nuevamente la forma en que Kinomoto le dice a su novia gruñe y se controla por no iniciar una nueva pelea y le deja proseguir – cuando le hayamos comprado el regalo podremos concentrarnos plenamente en lo demás – termina por decir el mayor.

-De acuerdo vamos a las joyerías – dice Li procediendo a caminar mientras su "compañero" le sigue a un lado.

Varios minutos después logran llegar al centro comercial y en un mutuo y mudo acuerdo ambos se separan con la idea de conseguir las joyas lo antes posible y luego reunirse a decirle al otro donde encontrarlo pero ambos con una mentalidad "conseguir el mejor regalo para la castaña de ojos verdes" una hora después cansados de preguntar por cuanto joyería se les ha cruzado no logran encontrar ni el broche ni la manilla.

-¿Tuviste suerte? – pregunta Li

-No y me imagino que tampoco la has encontrado – responde en el mismo tono mortal Kinomoto; ante lo que Li solo niega con la cabeza – diablos no puede ser que el monstruo se haya enamorado de algo tan difícil de encontrar – termina por quejarse mientras toma asiento en un muro.

Li no responde nada, en su lugar medita sobre los posibles lugares a los que pueden ir y a los que ya han ido tratando de saber donde se encontraría la dichosa joya , pero nada se le ocurre, por lo que repasa mentalmente las palabras que el guardián de las cartas Sakura les ha dicho _"Escuche la otra vez que Sakura conversaba con Tomoyo y le decía que había visto un pequeño broche en forma de flor de loto, y también había visto una sencilla pulsera de plata cuyos dijes eras distintas flores, según ella estaba enamorada de esos accesorios"._

-Por supuesto – susurra Li para sí mismo pero es escuchado por Kinomoto

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido mocoso? No te guardes nada conozco esa expresión.

Shaoran con un suspiro largo procede a decirle que se le ha ocurrido.

-ya sé cómo conseguir el regalo de Sakura, el muñeco nos dijo que Sakura hablo con Tomoyo, es decir que Daidouji debe saber en donde conseguirlo – informa feliz.

-Parece que esa cabeza sirve para mas que llevar esa mata de cabello – dice Kinomoto en un tono burlón

-Bueno mi cabeza si sirve no como la de otros – murmura para sí mismo Li, al tiempo que Kinomoto procede a hacer la llamada.

El celular suena varias veces y después del quinto llamado al fin una angelical voz habla al otro lado.

-Daidoji Tomoyo al habla.

-Hola Tomoyo hablas con Touya.

-Vaya ese milagro de recibir una llamada tuya, tendré que hacer una línea jajajaja ¿ha ocurrido algo? – pregunta perspicaz

-Algo así, he llamado para pedirte un gran favor, me entere que el monstruo de mi hermana quiere ciertos accesorios más específicamente una pulsera y un broche pero no he tenido éxito en conseguirlos, ¿sabes en donde los puedo encontrar? Me seria de gran ayuda esa información Tomoyo.

-Claro que si, presta atención…

Tomoyo muy emocionada y de manera gentil le da las debidas indicaciones de en donde conseguir las tan apreciadas joyas, resultando que se encuentran en una joyería al otro lado de la ciudad y se deben dar prisa pues la joyería cierra en una hora, con estas indicaciones ambos jóvenes emprenden camino a la joyería Crozier.

-Tendremos que tomar el metro – susurra Kinomoto a lo que Li asiente.

Al entrar a uno de los vagones del metro miran con horror que este no tiene un solo asiento libre y esta atestado de gente y a punta de tropiezos y empujones logran ubicarse, es una tortura para ambos jóvenes pues a ninguno de los dos les gusta estar en lugares llenos de gente y en todo el camino no hacen más que gruñir y quejarse por lo bajo cuando por accidente algunos pasajeros les pegan y empujan

-¡Oye tu, ten más cuidado! – se queja Kinomoto a un tipo de aproximadamente su edad que le ha golpeado "accidentalmente".

-¿Quieres problemas? – dice el tipo de aspecto nada agradable y dejando ver una pequeña navaja en forma de advertencia.

-A mi no me vas a amedrentar con pequeñeces, yo de ti guardo eso o el que querrá problemas es otro – Kinomoto se ha logrado enfurecer notablemente.

-¿Tú y cuantos más? – ataca el tipo.

-Si me lo preguntas el ogro se basta solo, pero no puedo permitir que mi cuñado salga con algún raspón, su hermana jamás me lo perdonaría, así que ya sabes – Li que se había mantenido al margen ha intervenido y ve al tipo de una manera nada amigable y al verse superado en número se retira a otro lado del vagón.

-No tenias por que intervenir – dice Kinomoto entre dientes.

-Con decir gracias es suficiente, además no lo hice por ti si no por Sakura – y con esto se vuelven a quedar en silencio esperando llegar a su destino.

Cuando al fin logran llegar a su destino bajan rápidamente tropezándose varias veces y maldiciendo corren a la joyería Crozier, la cual está a punto de cerrar sus puertas.

-ESPEREEE- gritan ambos jóvenes a la vez sobresaltando a los empleados de la joyería

-Ne-necesitamos comprar unas joyas – dice Kinomoto entre jadeos debido al cansancio

-Nos dije –dijeron que aquí las po-podemos conseguir – Li tampoco es que se encuentre en mejores condiciones.

-En ese caso ¿en qué les podemos servir? Pero por favor sean breves estamos a punto de cerrar – dice uno de los dependientes del establecimiento, un joven de alrededor unos 30 años de ojos azules y pelo rubio – soy Kanoushi Satome y los atendere

-Gracias Kanoushi esto es lo que deseamos –responde cortésmente Li mientras le enseña los recortes de las joyas deseadas

-Ohhh ya veo, son dos hermosas piezas – Satome se queda un rato pensando y sus ojos de un momento a otro adquieren un brillo especial - ¿son acaso para la bella joven de ojos verdes? ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A si ya recuerdo, la bella y angelical Sakura Kinomoto.

Ante tales declaraciones del dependiente ambos jóvenes fruncen visiblemente su ceño ¿Cómo que la bella y angelical Sakura kinomoto? ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para referirse a si de ella? ¿Acaso el tipo prefiriere una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o rápida y también dolorosa? ¿Cuál sería la forma más eficaz de cometer un homicidio? Porque oh si Kanoushi Satome no viviría por mucho tiempo pensaban Kinomoto y Li al tiempo.

-Está en lo correcto son para ella ¿cómo lo sabe? -pregunta suspicaz Kinomoto y aguantando las ganas de propinarle un gran golpe a Kanoushi.

-La bella joven ha venido varias veces por este sector y se ha enamorado de las joyas – responde tranquilamente Satome ignorando las miradas matadoras que le envían ambos jóvenes, mientras procede a sacar el broche y la manilla – me fue inevitable no preguntarle a tan bella mujer su nombre y con un bello sonrojo me respondió, prometió que algún día las tendría en su poder –finaliza por decir Satome, haciendo que tanto a Li como a Kinomoto les salga una enorme vena en la frente y que sus ganas por cometer homicidio en noche buena crezcan a cada segundo.

-Como sea denos las joyas y díganos el valor a pagar – contesta cortante Li.

-¿Pero no las desean apreciar primero? –Pregunta cortésmente Satome – a la bella Sakurita le encantaron por…

Pero es callado pues Kinomoto y Li han golpeado fuertemente la mesa donde se hayan algunas joyas, sobresaltando a algunos empleados del lugar con su ceño totalmente fruncido, una vena de la frente a punto de estallar, sus nudillos hechos puños y una expresión realmente fría

-Escucha Kanoushi soy el novio de Sa-ku-ra y no me agrada que al hablar de ella te, emm expreses de manera tan "enamorada" protejo, cuido y peleo muy bien por lo que es mío.

- Kanoushi, Kanoushi , yo soy el hermano de "Sakurita" y no me agradas, así que si quieres gozar de una perfecta noche buena, por tu bien no le vuelvas a hablar a mi hermana, ¿entendido?

Sin embargo a pesar de las cortantes amenazas Kanoushi sonríe abiertamente y se ríe un poco desconcertando a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Así que ustedes son el novio y el hermano de la señorita Sakura? Ella me ha hablado de ustedes y ya veo que tenía razón, en fin para su tranquilidad Sa-ku-ra no me interesa en plan sentimental, digo le llevo muchos años, si fuera diez años menor no dudaría en cortejarla – Li y Kinomoto se sorprenden por la sinceridad de Kanoushi –pero en lo que iba, este es el broche – alza la pequeña y hermosa joya, con incrustaciones de diamantes en el centro y de un diseño delicado, sofisticado, elegante pero sin dejar de lado la sencillez, pieza digna de una princesa – me ha dicho que le gusta porque le recuerda mucho a su hermano mayor, ya que a pesar de ser alguien muy molesto es una persona muy culta y de pequeña le solía hablar mucho de esa flor en particular, me comento que en una ocasión en un festival de verano él le regalo una cadena con un dije de flor de loto pero ella lo voto lo cual la entristeció mucho – Touya reflexiona pensando en que lo que el dependiente le dice es totalmente cierto – y en cuanto a la pulsera, no me explico muy bien solo ha dicho que le gustan esas flores, no tengo más explicación – extiende la pulsera y Shaoran la observa detenidamente entendiendo perfectamente la razón del por qué le gusta ese accesorio a su novia, es una bella cadena en plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

-Por favor Kanoushi empaque el broche en un paquete aparte, me imagino que Kinomoto le pagara el broche y yo le pago la pulsera – informa Li.

Satome asiente y rápidamente registra el pago y ambos hombres salen felices con sus compras

-Por favor mis saludes a la señorita Sakura, díganle que le deseo una feliz navidad y me alegra que al fin tenga en su poder esos accesorios dignos de ella y por supuesto espero verla por la joyería muy pronto, – se despide totalmente feliz.

Ambos jóvenes asienten no muy convencidos pues aunque amable, Satome Kanoushi no les termina de agradar ¿Cómo sería su trato con Sakura? Lo más seguro es que le hablara amablemente mientras le coquetea. No definitivamente Sakura no podría volver a la joyería Crozier nunca más, no si de ellos dependía.

-¡Diablos! – se quejan ambos jóvenes al llegar una vez más a la estación del metro, estaba llena de gente ¡así jamás terminarían!

Entre otros múltiples empujones, golpes, gritos y demás logran entrar al metro y se ubican y ven con horror que ya son más de las 5 de la tarde.

-¡Maldición a este paso jamás terminaremos las compras! – se queja Li.

-El bendito regalo de Sakura nos ha quitado demasiado tiempo – Kinomoto se queda pensando un momento reflexionando – oye mocoso, pensaba decirte que nos dividiéramos pero a como están las cosas dudo mucho que solos podamos con tanta multitud, por eso te propongo una tregua.

-¿Tregua? – pregunta con desconfianza Li.

-Así es, por lo menos en lo que hacemos las compras y pasa la media noche, tratemos de no matarnos, pienso que en grupo nos rendirá mas - termina por decir.

Li asiente no muy convencido pero viendo que es la solución mas viable, después de todo anteriormente en su primer intento por conseguir el regalo de Sakura no les había ido muy bien, y aun recuerda la patética y porque no decir tétrica mirada que le daban las mujeres cuando entraba a preguntar la dichosa pulsera, ¡santo dios si hasta pensó que sería violado! Y bueno por su parte a Kinomoto no es que le haya ido de maravilla, con su cara de "soy un ogro hermano del grinch" los pequeños lloraban muy asustados y eso aunque le causo que los padres lo vieran con desconfianza no impidió que las mujeres le gritaran cosas muy obscenas y pervertidas, y a él no le gustaban esas cosas en absoluto.

Veinte minutos después deciden que es mejor bajarse de ese infierno que llaman metro y se conducen a uno de los centros comerciales de la zona.

-Bien Kinomoto aquí tenemos que conseguir, las bolsas de regalo, mantas, copas de vidrio, y manteles, eso es todo lo que le falto comprar a sakura – informa Li con lista en mano.

-Por suerte no es mucho – se consuela Kinomoto.

Ambos se dirigen a comprar primero las mantas y manteles pues están en un mismo local, inmediatamente entran a uno de los locales y las damas que se encuentran les lanzan miradas coquetas que incomodan a los jóvenes

-necesitamos unas mantas y dos manteles enormes de estilo navideño – informa Kinomoto a una de las dependientas que "amablemente" se ha ofrecido a atenderlos

Y entre miles de coqueteos y preguntas algunos minutos después logran salir del local dirigiéndose a comprar esta vez las copas de vidrio navideñas donde se repite la misma incomoda historia, saliendo de este local no les queda más que comprar el papel regalo, donde al parecer alguien allá arriba se apiado de ellos y en la miscelánea fueron atendidos por un amable joven y no solo compraron el papel si no que encontraron los videojuegos prometidos a Kero.

Ya después de salir del centro comercial no les quedaba más que ir al supermercado y se tenían que dar prisa si querían llegar a tiempo y evitar una reprimenda de Sakura.

-Bien vamos por el pavo – dice Li y Kinomoto le asiente, dirigiéndose a la parte del supermercado donde los venden y toman el deseado pero a la misma vez que una señora regordeta también lo hace, la cual los mira de manera realmente mal y con la advertencia de "este es mi pavo" pero como es de esperar los jóvenes no se dejan intimidar por la mujer.

-Emm disculpe señora pero este es nuestro pavo – habla Kinomoto con el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

-Yo lo vi primero – dice la mujer al tiempo que afirma su agarre en el pavo.

-Eso no lo puede asegurar usted – ataca Li, también tomando el pavo fuertemente.

-Muchachos insolentes ¿donde están sus buenos modales? – les regaña.

-Esto no se trata de modales, queremos este pavo y nos llevaremos este pavo – Kinomoto está a punto de perder la paciencia, nadie le gana a él y menos una mujer con cuerpo de ballena, pero la mujer sonríe con malicia y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y aprovechando un pequeño descuido por parte de los muchachos jala fuertemente el pavo provocando que Li y Kinomoto trastabillen y caigan de manera realmente cómica al piso, provocando la risa de los clientes que pasaban por el lugar.

-Eso le enseñara jóvenes insolentes – agrega la mujer felizmente mientras les dedica una mirada de "les gane y los humille" y se va riéndose con toda la malicia del mundo y el pavo de la victoria

-¡Y ustedes que miran! –gritan ambos consientes de las burlas de la gente y lentamente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, se levantan y sin pensar mucho toman otro pavo y se van maldiciendo.

Bien ahora el siguiente paso era comprar las verduras donde la situación se quiso repetir pero ellos muy dignos ofrecieron los alimentos y evitaron shows como el anterior, consientes de las miradas de los clientes aun, ¡por kami-sama! ¿Cuándo lo superarían? Era verdaderamente molesto.

Al momento de pagar en la caja registradora…

-Señor ese es mi turno, usted va más atrás – espeta Li pues el hombre se les había adelantado aprovechando el caos y la multitud que había.

-El que está mal es usted, este es mi turno – el señor se hace el desentendido pero no contaba con que estos hombres no están de humor para nada y una cosa es aguantárseles a las mujeres demostrando su caballerosidad, pero a un hombre eso si que no.

-Mire "señor" si es que se le puede llamar así, mi compañero y yo hemos tenido un día realmente malo y no creo que usted desee que nos desquitemos de todo lo que hemos pasado – dice de manera en verdad tétrica Li, haciendo que el hombre de unos 40 y tantos años tiemble momentáneamente.

-Sígale el consejo a mi compañero, nosotros no amenazamos, solo ad-ver-ti-mos - y la cara que ha puesto Kinomoto en verdad asusta no solo al hombre si no a otras personas que han presenciado la escena – ahora haga el jodido favor, de quitarse de hay.

Y el hombre no necesita más, para atender de muy buena manera y darle su turno a los jóvenes, y es que en verdad quien sabe en que pensó ese hombre al quererse pasar del turno siendo que la atmosfera que esta alrededor de Li y Kinomoto hacia que nadie se les quisiera acercar.

Una vez cancelado todo salen apresurados y esta vez con tantos paquetes en mano toman un taxi maldiciendo hacia sus adentros y jurando que jamás volverán a hacer compras navideñas de último momento, eso jamás ni aunque les paguen volverán a hacer eso, porque prácticamente es suicidio salir a hacer compras un 24 de Diciembre.

Suspiran aliviados cuando al fin llegan a la casa, Kinomoto abre la puerta con la llave y dos hermosas jóvenes los reciben, una de ellas con la cabeza gacha lo cual asusta a los recién llegados.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! – es tomoyo quien habla y se apresura a tomar las bolsas, junto a Fujitaka que acaba de salir a ayudar con los paquetes.

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta totalmente preocupado Li.

-Quita esa cara tan fea monstruo – aunque le ha reprendido en la voz de Kinomoto también se siente la preocupación.

-Lo siento, les he hecho pasar por muchas cosas, no les debí de mandar a hacer esas compras –susurra visiblemente apenada la joven.

-Sakura estaba realmente preocupada porque ustedes no volvían rápido y se ha sentido muy mal por haberles obligado a salir – Tomoyo les explica

-Así que eso era – suspira Li, en verdad se había preocupado por ella.

-Escucha monstruo es verdad que has exagerado con todo esto, y que pasamos por muchas cosas, pero supongo que teníamos merecidos en parte que reaccionaras de esa forma – hace una mueca que trata de ser sonrisa, y Sakura levanta la cara, dejando ver sus llorosos ojos pero con una medio sonrisa - pero eso sí, mas te vale que nos compenses con la cena – y dicho esto se dirige a su cuarto a alistarse para la reunión y descansar un poco.

-No te preocupes Sakura, jamás me podría enojar contigo, eres demasiado buena y por algo hiciste lo que hiciste, ahora por favor préstame tu cuarto, quiero descansar un poco antes de la cena, ¿vale? – le dice gentilmente Li mientras le toca lentamente la cara, causando un sonrojo en los dos.

Ella asiente feliz y en compañía de Tomoyo se disponen a terminar todo para la reunión, horas más tarde todos empiezan a llegar y la ansiada reunión da comienzo y para sorpresa de todos Shaoran y Touya no se pelean en toda la velada, lo cual pone muy feliz a Sakura pues esa era su idea, a las 12 cuando es debido empieza la repartición de los regalos y Touya jala a Sakura a un lado entregándole el regalo a su pequeño monstruo.

-Cuídalo – es lo que le dice al entregarlo; ella lo abre con todo el cuidado del mundo y sus ojos brillan con emoción al ver el delicado broche de flor de loto.

-¿Co-como? – pregunta.

-No te diré, pero más te vale que lo cuides, ¿no lo votes eh? – le dirige una mirada amable y cargada de amor, después de todo Sakura es su hermana menor y el hecho de que sienta celos de Li no es impedimento para la relación de ellos dos.

Ella asiente y abraza a su hermano transmitiéndole todo su amor, el toma el delicado broche y se lo pone a un lado del pelo que ahora no es tan corto y ya le llega a los hombros

-Te quiero mucho y siempre te tendré en un lugar muy preciado en mi corazón ¿lo sabes cierto? – le dice mientras desase el abrazo.

-Lo se monstruo, has crecido y hoy descubrí porque quieres tanto al mocoso, pero eso no significa que me agrade del todo ¿eh?- ella asiente y Kinomoto se retira encontrándose con Li en el camino.

-Cuídala es mi mayor tesoro – le dice por lo bajo.

-lo hare porque también es el mio – le responde con una medio sonrisa.

En el pequeño jardín esta Sakura y es tomada en un cálido abrazo y sonríe al reconocer ese aroma, esa presencia y brazos.

-Shaoran – susurra.

-No te he dado tu regalo de navidad, toma – le extiende una pequeña bolsa y ella con toda la expectativa del mundo abre con cuidado y saca el contenido.

-Mi hermano y tu fueron a esa joyería ¿pero cómo?

-Alguien nos dio información – se encoge de hombros – entiendo el porqué te gusta tanto la pulsera, tiene cerezos, y peonias, nuestras flores favoritas.

Sakura se sonroja y asiente observando una vez más la delicada pulsera que tanto le había gustado por tener coincidencialmente las flores favoritas de ella y Shaoran.

-oye, me hiciste padecer mucho hoy, creo que merezco una recompensa.

Y antes de decir más atrapa los labios de Sakura en un tierno beso, consciente de que al fin tiene el permiso de Touya para salir con Sakura y esto le da tranquilidad.

-Feliz navidad Sakura.

-Feliz navidad Shaoran.

En otro lado de la casa Touya y Tomoyo están hablando de temas triviales y de un momento a otro Touya captura los labios de Tomoyo y esta por supuesto le corresponde.

-Moría por besarte - susurra contra los labios de la amatista.

-Y yo a ti, espero que no le hayas coqueteado a ninguna mujer ehh –le amenaza juguetonamente.

-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – le susurra antes de volver a besar a su novia, llevando ya más de dos años de relación y con problemas normales como todas las parejas pero profesándose ese inmenso amor.

Horas más tarde los invitados se empiezan a retirar y Touya y Li quedan solos en la sala de estar.

-Feliz navidad Kinomoto – Li le lanza una caja de dulces de café, los preferidos de Touya.

-Feliz navidad Li y mantén tus manos alejadas de mi hermana – le dice lanzándole una caja de chocolates.

-No prometo nada – sonríe con sorna, atrapando a su vez la caja.

-Te matare si no obedeces.

-Correré el riesgo – termina por decir Li mientras se dirige al cuarto donde lo espera Sakura y Kinomoto gruñendo se adentra al propio donde una dormida Tomoyo también le espera.

* * *

**Notas de autora**

**Hola espero les haya gustado la historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo de card captor sakura (y espero no sea la última) la verdad me dio algo de lata escribirla pues a pesar de ser mi anime preferido, en lo personal se me facilita mas escribir de otros animes (razón por la cual no soy conocida en este fandom) y vaya sorpresa cuando me decido a concursar en este reto de la fabulosa comunidad Sakuriana y me toca la pareja Touya-Shaoran; confieso que quería algo mas cómico pero lo mío son las cosas rosas, así que no me salió del todo chistosa pero me gusto. Espero sus comentarios ansiosa y mil disculpas por los errores ortográficos y de redacción porque aunque edite y revise se me suelen escapar cosas y pos soy algo nueva en esto de escribir**

**Feliz navidad a todas y espero leernos luego, y pásenla genial en estas festividades **


End file.
